Headstrong
by Kamakiri
Summary: Rhea used to be your average eighteen year old, until Cross Marian found her and told her that she was an accommodator. Now, only a year on, she realises the true hardships of being an Exorcist. ((Rated T for some language, fighting ect)) OC, but has Allen, Lavi, Kanda ect in it too. Starts off light and happy, might end sadly...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, here I have yet another -Man fic for y'all!

This one is dedicated to a friend of mine who I promised I'd write it for.

She wanted me to write a -Man fic based around her own character, so I have!

She gave me some ideas for Rhea, so she owns her.

**Disclaimer:**

_**I don't own -Man or any of that; they belong to Hoshino-sama.**_

_**As I said above, my friend owns Rhea, but any other characters that are OCs are mine. All miney :-)**_

:::.:.:.:.:::

_**Chapter one**_

Rhea strode purposefully towards Chief Komui's office. As she walked, she passed a mirror and frowned, pulling her jacket down and her skirt up, to expose a decent amount of cleavage and thigh. She brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her deep-sea blue eyes and continued walking.

She grinned as she opened the door and continued onwards to Komui's desk.

The Chief was half asleep, sipping his coffee as he pretended to examine a ten page report.

She leaned forward against the desk, smiling at Komui demurely.

"Chief... Any chance that there are any missions for me?" she asked.

Komui blinked a couple of times and looked up.

"Eh? No, sorry, Rhea. There aren't any missions at the moment, but I do need someone to go fetch some Finders who went missing yesterday in some farmland east of here. I already have someone going but two is better than one, these days" he replied sipping his coffee again.

Rhea huffed and spun around, stalked over to a pile of books that sat next to Johnny.

She grinned and picked up a book.

"Oh my gosh, this book! I absolutely love this book!" she exclaimed, flicking through the pages. She closed the book with a snap and grinned sadistically.

"No wait. I don't" she dropped the book back down, which made the whole pile and the one next to it, fall over. She smirked and stalked out of the room, to a chorus of groans of protest and annoyed calls of "Why does this happen every time she's in here?".

She slammed the doors to the dining hall open, making everyone in the room stare at her when the doors closed just as noisily.

She stalked over to the counter where Jerry was.

"Hey, sweetie, what d'you want today?" he asked.

"Ice-cream. Every goddamn flavour you have" she growled back.

Jerry smiled knowingly.

"Again?" he asked.

Rhea nodded stiffly, not trusting herself to say anything not full of colourful language.

He smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen for abit, then returned with her ice-cream. She thanked him and went over to a table.

As she walked, she listened to the murmured comments about her.

"Grumpy, as usual. Her and Kanda'd be a perfect couple"

"She's Kanda on one of his 'good' days, I swear!"

"I bet its that time of the month"

That comment made her stop walking, right next to the Finder who'd said it.

He looked uncertainly up at her but returned his attention to his food quickly.

Rhea pretended to take a short cut to her table, behind the Finder and fake tripped.

She rose to a crouch, brought one of her thin blades to his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You make a comment like that again and I'll personally give you a shave, Beardie"

The bearded Finder swallowed and shakily replied "Of course, Rhea", but by then, the moody young woman was at her table.

Well, it wasn't her table, as such.

Four others already sat there; Kanda and Lenalee sitting on one side (although, the Japanese man looked like he'd rather be somewhere else), Lavi and Allen sat on the other.

She plonked herself between Lavi and Allen, nudging the redhead so he'd move over more. She met some resistance, so she turned her head to ask why he wasn't moving and sighed when she saw him staring, mouth hanging half open.

It had started when they'd first met, barely a year ago...

_Rhea sighed._

_Cross (who had worked out she was an accommodator after meeting her accidentally at her aunt's) had told her roughly where the Black Order was, but, after getting lost twice, she was ready to give up all this Exorcist nonsense, just so she could return home, to warmth and dryness, not rain and cold; both of which she hated._

_Well, she'd been ready to give up until she saw the elevator. The sight made her heart soar. Finally, perhaps this was it?_

_Hours and hours later, after being prodded by Hevlaska, being told she had a 47% Synchro rate and getting dragged around the Headquarters on a tour, she was tired._

_She heard laughter and looked up to see a redheaded boy heading towards her, looking behind himself. Too late for calling out, they collided._

_They both ended up sprawled out on the floor._

_The redhead stood up and offered a hand to her._

_"Hey, I'm Lavi. You new 'round here?" he asked._

_She smiled._

_"I'm Rhea, and yeah, I'm new"_

_"A Scottish lady! Well, people call me Junior, y'know, as a nickname. What's yours?"_

_"A nickname? Don't have one"_

_"That's okay! I'll call ya... Nut meg"_

_"No way!"_

_"Carrots?"_

_"Shut up, no. I'm not even a ginger, Lavi. It's auburn"_

_"Nut meg it is, then" he replied, grinning. And with that, he walked off._

_Since that day, Lavi acted weird._

_She knew that look; the love-struck glint he got in his eye when he saw her, the way it seemed like he stalked her EVERYWHERE..._

_She didn't mind, she could probably use that to her advantage someday. That was her way of thinking, use her beauty and intellect to get her way. And it worked, most of the time..._

::::

Hearing Allen trying to get Lavi to snap out of his trance got her out of her daydream.

"Lavi! Earth to Lavi! Hello?" Allen was yelling.

Kanda reached across the table and slapped Lavi, which worked, jolting the man out of his trance.

"Dammit, Yuu!" Lavi whined, rubbing his abused cheek as Lenalee grabbed her tray and whacked Kanda on the head with it.

"Kanda, that wasn't nice"

"_Che, _I was sick of the moyashi's voice. I had to get the baka usagi out of the trance otherwise my headache would have gotten worse" the raven haired man replied.

Rhea listened as she ate her ice-cream, taking in all the random things that were being said.

"But still, Yuu! It wasn't nice"

"You were staring at me again, Lavi" she interjected.

He stammered some lame excuse but finally got himself under control, and only then did Rhea actually want to talk with him.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Kanda growled.

"Oh, Yuu..." Rhea said, grinning.

"Not you, too" he sighed, obviously very annoyed.

"Yes, me. But this is about Yuu"

"Will you stop using my name as a pun?!"

"But... I love Yuu!" Lavi joined in, laughing.

"Lavi, you're so punny!" she chuckled, cautiously watching Kanda, who was practically glowing with anger.

"Not as punny as Yuu, though!" Lavi yelled.

They both fell off their chairs, laughing hard, tears running down their cheeks from the amount of laughter.

Lavi stopped laughing when he saw Kanda stand up and move in front of him.

"One more word, baka usagi, and there'll be strung rabbit along the hallway" he growled.

Rhea quickly got to her feet and grabbed Lavi's hand, dragging him away from Kanda as she yelled, "Yeah yeah, but we know Yuu like it!".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My gosh, the puns... I know, it's horrible, but it's needed, trust me. XD

I'd love to know what you guys think, so please, review! Constructive critiscisms are VERY welcome.

-Kamakiri


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

_**I don't own -Man or any of that; they belong to Hoshino-sama.**_

_**As I said above, my friend owns Rhea, but any other characters that are OCs are mine. All miney :-)**_

_**Chapter two**_

They both ran, laughing, from a severely angry Kanda, who followed with Mugen out, yelling that they were 'Dead meat when he got them'.

Fortunately for them, General Tiedoll came out of a room and stopped Kanda, telling him to calm down. Eventually, the angry Japanese man slunk back to his room, sullenly glaring over his shoulder at Lavi as he went.

Rhea grinned and looked at the redhead.

"So..." she said slowly, "You owe me ice-cream"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, its thanks to you that I didn't get to finish it! Y'know, my ice-cream is probably just flavoured milk now"

"Unless Allen ate it" Lavi pointed out.

"Yea, then its milky residue" she shot back.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Nutmeg"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nutmeg, you idiot" she said.

Lavi shrugged, then grinned.

"Nuuuutmeg" he taunted, poking his tongue out at her then swaggering off down the corridor. Rhea, not one to be insulted, caught up to the redhead and tackled him to the ground, whipping out one of her blades as she did so.

She held in aloft for a moment then pressed it against his throat. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I could make this painful for you, bunny boy, so shut up, okay?"

Lavi's eye widened and he nodded once, so she got off him and stood, dusting herself off as she flicked her blade away into her specially designed sheath inside her sleeve.

Once that was done, she held out her hand to Lavi and helped him to his feet and they set off to the dining hall.

Allen was no where to be seen when they got back, and neither was Rhea's ice-cream.

She gritted her teeth.

"I'm gonna kick his arse" she growled, sitting down heavily. She glanced up at a Finder as he passed and grabbed his sleeve quickly, pulling him over.

"Do you know where Allen Walker is?" she asked sweetly, smiling innocently.

He shook his head.

"No, Miss"

"Damn. Sorry for annoying you, then" she apologised, letting the poor man go.

Rhea slumped in her chair, starting to plot again.

'Hmm... Ambush him?' she thought, frowning.

She shook her head slightly 'No, too suspect. Komui'd kick _my _arse for that, and then I'd have no more missions. Ever!'

Lavi watched her for a minute and grinned.

"What?" she asked, suspiciously.

"You're so hot when you're angry" he said in a mock-dreamy tone. He then laughed at the surprized look on her face.

"Oh really now?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Uh, yeah..." he replied, also leaning forward, somewhat expectantly.

She snorted and patted his cheek affectionately but leaned back and smirked at the dissappointed look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did me not kissing you hurt my poor bunny boy?" she asked, faking her sincerity easily.

Lavi pouted.

"Yea, kinda"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Here" she barely grazed her lips past his cheek, then stood and left the dining hall, leaving an awestruck Lavi behind.

.:.:.:.:..

Five days later.

It turned out that Allen had been sent on that mission to find the lost Finders, and he was doing juuuust fine.

Kanda was still moping around in his room and refused to come out for any meals. Lavi suspected that he snuck out at night just to avoid Rhea and Lavi's bored pestering.

Rhea walked along the corridor and stopped outside Kanda's room, letter in hand. She knocked and when she got a reply of 'Piss off or I'll cut you up!', she slipped it under the door. She waited a moment, listening to the quiet shuffle of feet then the rustle of paper. The growled string of curses alerted her to the fact Kanda was now opening the door, eyes blazing with anger.

"'I MISS YUU?! What the fuck are you on, Rhea?! Is the fucking baka usagi with you on this?" he asked, unfazedly grabbing her and shoving her against the wall, unsheathing Mugen.

"Um, yeah... Lavi, RUN!" she yelled to the redhead who laughed maniacly and sprinted off down the corridor, soon having a rather annoyed Japanese man on his tail.

Rhea calmed her breathing and grinned.

"That was soooo close!" she exclaimed, grin slipping slightly when she saw Komui coming down the corridor towards her.

"Rhea, I've been looking for you!" he sang happily.

"Uh, yes, Chief?"

"Allen kinda went missing... I was wondering if you and Lavi would be willing to go find him? We presume Akuma had something to do with this, or Noah"

"Crap! Noah?! Komui, they'll kill Lavi and I easy if its Noah! Not even Kanda-"

"Don't underestimate what Kanda can do" Komui said lightly.

"Great, awesome. Let me guess, he can kill a zillion Akuma in half an hour without breaking a sweat then kill three Noah?"

"Not that good, but nearly not that close"

"Oh, thats... Absolutely crapola, Komui"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. He's not going with you. I don't think Kanda and you on a mission together is... helpful for the Black Order"

"Yep, but you still put him and Lavi on a mission together" Rhea grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Rhea! Please, back on topic! Allen is missing an-"

"He ate my freaking ice-cream"

"What? Okay, yes, but he might be dead. Don't you care about that?" Komui asked.

Rhea stopped and thought, looking serious.

"I suppose." she sighed "I'm sorry, just... Its been a hard... Couple of months. No mission equals severe boredom"

Komui nodded.

"Hence why you're looking for Allen with Lavi for me!" he said.

"How long?"

"Not very... Perhaps a week at most"

'Oh God... Ah, there's been worse. That six months in Alaska with him. Freezing cold and he kept on trying to put a move on you! Ew, despicable' she thought, sighing.

Maybe the week would be fine. Maybe it would only be a day or two.

Maybe.


End file.
